


His Favorite Place

by wonkywes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Confessions, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkywes/pseuds/wonkywes
Summary: Eren Jaeger questions himself. His emotions, his future, his thoughts. He questions it all. Armin Arlert has more answers to these questions than either of them would’ve ever thought
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Kudos: 19





	His Favorite Place

The softly shaking trees scatter the light that enters his window. Eren sits on his bed, peering out the glass without a single thought in his mind. The warmth of the sun makes him comfortable, and he feels that if he were to sit like this forever, he might be fine with that. But he doesn’t, and eventually stands up and stretches. He has never been one to sit around for long periods of time, always one to want to do something. He picks his phone up from his nightstand, seeing the screen flash the time. 11:30 am. He sighs and pockets the device before opening his door and going downstairs. He sees his sister, Mikasa, sitting on the couch texting, so he doesn’t acknowledge his presence to not bother her. Heading to the pantry, he grabs a light snack before sitting himself on the other sofa across from Mikasa.

“You’ll spoil lunch if you eat that, Eren,” she speaks, briefly looking up from her phone.

“It’s small, it won’t. Plus we have a half an hour before we said we’d all meet up,” he argued back. She shrugged and continued texting, smiling gently.

“Who are you texting?” Eren asked, curious as to was making her smile.

“Sasha. She has news for us all, but wanted to tell me before she tells the rest of you at lunch. So I won’t be telling you.”

“Oh. Okay,” Eren responded, confused. He hadn’t known she wanted to share something in the first place, so it wasn’t a big deal in the first place to him. He pulled out his own phone and saw a groupchat of his was active and buzzing.

11:34 am

Connie S: GUYYSSS 

Jean K: What is it?

Marco B: ?

Reiner B: Well hurry up and tell us, my curiosity is dwindling

Bertholdt H: Reiner thats mean :(, whats up Connie?

Connie S: SASHA WONT TELL ME SOMETHING SHE NEVER KEEPS SECRETS FROM ME

Jean K: She said she’d tell us at lunch, dumbass.

Connie S: BUT SHE USUALLY TELLS ME FIRST

Marco B: Maybe it’s a surprise?

Connie S: BUT STILLLL

Eren sighed and found himself with a half smile on his face. The last text was only a minute ago, so he replies.

Eren J: Mikasa knows, but she wont tell me either. Must be juicy, right?

Connie S: SHES TELLING MIKASA BUT NOT ME?? IM SO HURT

Armin A: You guys do know that we’re all going to see each other soon enough, right? Maybe she’ll tell us first thing so you don’t have to be all.. panic-y, about it all.

Bertholdt H: Armin’s right! We’ll all be there in a little, right? Don’t get all crazy just yet

Eren J: Speaking of, i gtg. time for Mikasa and i to head out.

Without waiting for responses, he turns off his phone and sticks it in his pocket. He stands up and runs a hand through his hair, which has gotten noticeably longer. He looks to Mikasa, who also stands up. She fixes her scarf and looks at her brother.

“Ready?” He asks, which gets a nod in response. Their dad was out for the day already for work, and their mom was out shopping, so they locked the door after leaving and started their walk to the restaurant.

“Connie was pretty upset Sasha wouldn’t tell him the ‘secret’,” Eren chuckled. Mikasa hummed and looked to Eren.

“She’s nervous about his reaction, with how close they are and everything,” 

“Well _that’s_ ominous, is she moving or something?”

“No. You’ll see though,” Eren was about to respond to try and pry more, but Mikasa’s lips were sealed tight. He shook his head with a grin.

“Better be something worth the build up, otherwise I’ll be let down,” he teased, earning a small punch to the arm. They walked the rest of the way with small but comfortable conversation.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, they were met with a small commotion in the back. Connie was shaking Sasha’s shoulders violently, looking panicked. Jean was seated, and watching the whole thing unfold with Marco next to him. Jean was finding it funny, while Marco looked displeased at all the noise they were making. No one else had arrived yet. Mikasa swiftly approached the two in the center of action, and when Sasha saw her she ran into Mikasa’s chest.

“MIKASA!!!” she cried, looking up at her, “You didn’t tell anyone, did you?!”

“Of course not.”

“OH THANK YOU!! Tell Connie to leave me alone!! He needs to WAIT!” She whined, staring directly at him with her last statement. Eren also walked to the table, patting Connie’s defeated back as he passed. He sat on the opposite end and side of the table as Jean, wanting to keep the peace a bit. He engaged in simple conversation with Marco while the rest of their group arrived. Reiner and Bertholdt came next, hearing Sasha’s and Connie’s woes before laughing it off and sitting down with the other guys. Ymir and Historia came next, hand in hand. Historia was super happy to see everyone again, and Ymir was as cool and collected as always. Sasha looked to the table and counted.

“We’re just waiting on Armin and Annie now, right?”

“Just Armin,” Reiner corrected, “Annie got a job and said she couldn’t come anymore.”

“Aww,” Sasha let out sadly, “Oh well, I’ll just tell her later! Anyways, any clue where Armin might be?”

“I’m here! Sorry I’m late!” a voice called from the door of the restaurant. His yellow hair bobbed as he walked as fast as he could to the table, “Grandpa needed some help with cleaning, and I lost track of time!”

“No problem! NOW! Everyone is here. I can finally tell you all.” Sasha started with a deep breath. Armin snuck behind her and took a seat next to Eren, waving briefly before turning back to Sasha. She looked at everyone, and took another deep breath.

“I,” she spoke out, “I.. I GOT A BOYFRIEND!!” she ended up yelling out. Armin gave some small claps, and the others told her their congratulations.

“Huh. That was a lot less stressful than I thought it would be. Anyways, thank you guys—“

“SASHA WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!?” Connie yelled, grabbing her and shaking her again, “I’m so happy for you oh my god!! Tell me sooner next time damnit, and let me see what he looks like!! Do we know him? Is he cool? Wh—“

“Connie let her talk, for fucks sake,” Ymir interjected. He nodded and backed away, still holding her hands.

“His name is Niccolo~,” she smiled, “And get this, he’s an apprentice chef!! We’re a match made in heaven!” Historia let out an ‘aww’, and Jean snorted, which earned him a slight punch from Marco. She continued to gush about her new partner, sitting down at her seat and only pausing to let the waitress take her order. Eren smiled, glad that his friend was happy and the news wasn’t sad like he was expecting.

“You know Sasha,” Armin started, interrupting Eren’s thoughts, “I’m glad you got a boyfriend _after_ summer had already started. Can you imagine what Mx. Hange would do if they found out? They’d go crazy!” he laughed. Sasha joined in on the laughter imagining it.

“Oh god you’re right, they’d be insane. You all saw their reaction to Ymir and Historia,” Reiner groaned, putting his hand on his face, cringing. They all continued talking, conversations leading from school to movies to anything else they could think of. 

Eren’s mind was distant, though. He didn’t know why, but Sasha’s news made him feel weird. He didn’t have a crush on her, but the thought of others getting into relationships before him made him upset. He felt jealous. His smile fell off his face as he realized this. He didn’t _want_ to be jealous, but the more he tried to ignore it the more it burned into his mind. He noticed Armin look at him, concerned, before picking up his phone. A moment later, Eren felt his own phone buzz.

Armin A: U okay?

He let out a small laugh.

Eren J: That obvious?

Eren J: Sorry, just a lot on my mind, don’t mind me

Armin A: But i do mind you :( i’m free if you wanna talk about it later!

Eren J: I’ll think about it, thanks though

Armin A: Np ;)

Armin A: oops

Armin A: :)**

Eren’s heart slightly fluttered at the typo before it was fixed. He put his phone in his pocket again, cringing at his response. _I’m not gay, stop thinking weirdly_ , he told himself internally. Their food arrived, and the conversation slowed as they ate. After an hour, their stomachs were full and their spirits were high. Sasha has promised to bring Niccolo next time, and Connie still can’t stop buzzing about the news. Sasha’s worries flew out the door when she found out he was happy for her, as they were best friends and she’d do anything to keep them that way. The mood was pleasant for everyone, even Eren after he had calmed his fired nerves down. The group eventually started thinning out, leaving only Sasha, Connie, Mikasa, Armin, and Eren. 

“Welp,” Connie spoke as he stood up, “Guess I should get going to! Sasha, I expect to be informed about this Niccolo guy FIRST next time, okay?” He gave Sasha’s hair a friendly ruffle before waving and heading out. Sasha quickly fixed her hair, laughing as she smoothed it out. She looked at Mikasa and smiled.

“Ready?” she asked with a goofy grin. She nodded, and the two girls stood up.

“Where are you going?” Eren asked.

“Sasha didn’t want to be alone while shopping, Mom already knows I’ll be out. See ya.” And with that, the two left, leaving only Eren and Armin. 

“Well, Eren, want to hang out as well? I found a new trail that’s really pretty, if you’re interested. Up for a little hike?” Armin asked his friend next to him.

“Sure. I don’t have any other plans for today, so why not?” He replied, a faint smile on his face.

“Awesome! It’s not too far, so I can lead you to it! Nice day for it as well,” he trailed off, excited. The two boys stood up and finally left the restaurant, ready for their next activity.


End file.
